oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Aelin
Aelin is the doctor of the Fae Pirates, holding the title of the lord of Spring within the crew. Aside from being a incredible skilled doctor she also serves as the crew’s bridge to the underworld where she is represented by the alias “Alaister.” Once a promising doctor associated with the world government, they were forced to sever ties with woman in an effort to save face after her inhuman experiments involving genetic tampering and manipulation grew public. Her status as a broker in the underworld also give her the distinction of serving as the “Left Hand” of her captain, making her an irreplaceable member of the Fae Pirates. Personality A seemingly unapproachable being, Aelin is someone who is quiet literally obsessed with her work, her quarters upon the Titania are littered with her notes. Her walls even have formulas and codes written on them that are undecipherable, even by her captain, as she is always striving to perfect her own genetic code as well as that of her crew. This obsession has caused several lower tier crew member to fear her more than the other lords as she often uses them as guinea pigs in her experiments, an example would be when she cut the arm off of a crew mate at the elbow so that she could test a theory that would enable it to grow back stronger. She is also prone to frantic outbursts when she is disrupted while she is working that not even Andraste or Auberon are spared from, this combined with her mumbles under her breath have lead to most of the crew as well as others to label her as crazy. Appearance History Much of Aelin's history prior to being employed by the world government is shrouded in mystery, as all official documentation has been sealed or destroyed in order to keep the work she did for them as secretive as possible. As such, her place of origin is unknown to all but her as the select few members of the government that knew of her history have since meant unfortunate ends. What is known of her past, is that she was employed by the world government as a scientist and geneticist in an effort to edit the linage factor in humans to an extent that not even Vegapunk himself was able to. In an attempt to keep the world government in good standing with the people, Aelin was forced to conduct her experiments in various blacksites and underground facility's where she performed various testing on human subjects creating and administering various experimental drugs for the purpose of boosting strength speed, reflexes and brain function. Unfortunately most of these tests resulted in failure and rather painful deaths for the guanine pigs. Powers & Abilities Medical Genius Aelin is a incredibly proficient practitioner of medicine, so much so that she was employed by the world government at the young age to 18 to help them preform an series of unethical experiments that would allow them to create "Super Soldiers" in case the cost of creating cyborgs ever became to high. She was given the authorization to do whatever it took to help combat the ever rising power of the pirates, and was given complete autonomy in her work, only being required to deliver the results and breakthroughs to the government rather than sharing with them the entire process, allowing the government plausible deniability in the events that her work was discovered. Aelin is able to treat seemingly any wound from a cut to a collapsed long with very little difficulty, however for one to call themselves a doctor the art of treating wounds should be trivial at best. Aelin's true brilliance lies in her skills in genetic engineering, having memorized the genetic code. This allows her to alter the genetics of a person for a variety of purposes, be it giving them enhanced abilities such as strength, speed and reflexes or even regrowing someones limb, or in extremely rare cases giving someone "powers." However the secrets devil fruit continue to elude her and and in order to unlock said secrets she experiments and routinely runs tests upon her captain in order to unlock those secrets as well. Category:Pirates Category:Fae Pirates Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Modified Humans